euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Lissa
Lissa is a Breton/Nord mage in the events of A Children's Anuad. Her birth surname was Liltveit, but she disowned it. Characteristics Lissa has blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. She has the fair skin of a Nord. She has young features, especially for being 36. When she was younger, she had a large stutter, inhibiting her abilities of communication. She disliked prolonged conversation due to her stammering. However, she had mostly gotten rid of the stammering, being left with only an occasional slip-up. Background Lissa was born as Lissa Liltveit. She had an abusive father who basically used her as a slave. Her mother apparently had left in her infancy, assumedly to get away from the father. It is unknown why she didn't take Lissa with her. It is unknown when she developed her transmutation skills, but it definitely was not from her father. Using said skills, she managed to escape her father and flee. She disowned her surname, and headed to northern Skyrim. Events in ACA 4E 205 Sometime in the beginning of Frostfall, Lissa found herself in the Pale. She had come north to find the College of Winterhold, but had gotten lost. She had been freezing for days. She eventually found the Tower of Mzark through blind luck. She entered the Tower, descending into the ruins. She made a fire here to warm herself up. After a while, she was found by Rosa, a Lost Legionnaire. Although Lissa was frightened by Rosa, Rosa was kind to her and brought her into the sanctuary of Mzinchaleft. Lissa was brought to Fenrir, the leader of the Lost Legion. Fenrir allowed her to rest in his bed, and he made her a meal. She was extremely grateful for his hospitality. Quite soon after, a young boy by the name of Ventus found his way to Mzinchaleft, and was also brought to Fenrir. After a short time, Lissa and Ventus started to form affections to each other. They seemed to quickly form an emotional bond. At one point, the assassin known as Skull-Face found his way to the room Ventus and Lissa were in. He took Ven by surprise and quickly struck him down, seriously injuring him but not killing him. When Lissa saw this, she flew into a rage, assaulting Skull-Face violently. After seriously injuring and then capturing Skull-Face, Lissa attended to the wounded Ven with the assistance of Raphael Fontaine. She spent the next while nursing Ven back to health. During his recovery, Lissa admitted her heart-felt love for Ventus, and was overjoyed when he admitted the same. When the Lost Legion went south to the Imperial City, Lissa went with them. When they arrived, she stayed with them there. In a sense, she had started to feel at home with the Legion, and with Ventus, so she stayed with them. Later on, the Imperial Palace came under attack, and a mysterious enemy tried to kidnap Lissa. Ultimately he failed due to the efforts of Raphael Fontaine and Ventus. 8 months after that attack, Lissa, along with Fenrir, Ventus, Codex, and a Redguard Sword-Singer, trained rigorously in the city of Chorrol along with the local Fighters Guild to improve their skills. Later, Lissa and Ventus eventually made love, further strengthening their relationship. In their later adventures, they struggled to assist Fenrir in his quest to defeat Molag Bal and repair the torn Veil that separates Nirn and Oblivion. Their ultimate journey led them to the long-lost Sancre Tor, where the Dragonborn sacrificed her life to reforge the Amulet of Kings by calling out to Akatosh and using her blood and soul to do so in addition to lighting the Eternal Dragonfires in the process. What was supposed to be a victory was spoiled when an undead and enthralled Lyrissa kidnapped Lythe from Cloud Ruler Temple and appeared before them. One of their comrades managed to quickly snatch the child from her enthralled mother before handing her over to Lissa and ordered the two to flee to safety, which they follow without hesitation. After the chaos died down, and the Dragonfires lit once more, Lissa and Ventus settled down together. Ventus eventually proposed to her after 3 years. They later married. They have three children; two girls and a boy. Celia was the firstborn girl, followed by Lea, the boy, and finally Sarah, the last born girl. Powers and Abilities Lissa is a 'transmuter', which means she can channel her natural energies to accomplish a reaction. This reaction can be chemical, like turning wood into granite or creating a toxic gas. It can also be physical, like making the ground shift and change, or controlling the movements of water. Other skills such as mending flesh and bone cant really be attributed to either, but are still well within Lissa's capabilities. She is the one and only known master of transmutations. Apparently magicka has no place in this art, as Lissa cannot use magical 'spells'. This holds the benefit of immunity to silencing spells. She also has an 'Ultimate Shield' ability that instantaneously covers her body in armor that is stronger than diamonds. It is also resistant to various forms of magic. This shield changes her appearance. It turns her eyes a somewhat dark gray, and it also turns her skin to a light grayish coloration. This way, it is easy to tell when she has her Ultimate Shield active. Trivia * Lissa's character is based off of a young version of the White Mage in Final Fantasy. * Lissa's 'transmutations' are exactly like alchemy and alkahestry from the Fullmetal Alchemist series, and her Ultimate Shield ability is based off of Greed's power of the same name, in almost every way except cosmetically. Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Females Category:Mages